


Pack Your Bags Because We're Getting Married

by BCDraven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Confused!Tony, F/M, Jealous!Bucky, Love Confessions, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Overweight!Reader, Poor Sam, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Tries, confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: Bucky finally gets up the courage to confess his love for the Reader...but she's already engaged?





	

Bucky felt positively giddy as he left his apartment this morning. After a long bro to bro talk with Steve that lasted until the wee hours of the morning, it was decided. 

Today was the day he asked Y/N to be his girlfriend. 

From the moment they met, Bucky knew she was the one. It was like he was compelled to tell her everything; he couldn't help but open up to her. Her smile lit up his world and her laugh made his heart soar. For the past six months he'd been trying to get the courage to ask her to be his. Every single time he'd try his mouth would go dry, his hands would sweat, and he ended up asking her, "How about that local sports team?"

He'd done this so many times that Y/N had taken to answering him, "I hear they eat their young."

Rubbing the back of his neck and blushing furiously at his cowardice, she would laugh and so would he because dammit that laughter was infectious!

He took a deep breath as he approached her door. It took him by surprise to find the door open. Stealthily he positioned himself in the doorway. Y/N was sprawled out on her bed curled on her side facing the door. She took no notice of Bucky's presence because her eyes were focused on her phone. Her face was tinged pink and she was grinning like an idiot. Bucky sighed and leaned in the doorway watching her. It was a dreamlike moment until he heard a Scottish voice on the other end of the phone proclaim, "Pack your bags, cause we're getting married!"

Y/N squealed and rolled on to her back, her eyes never leaving her phone. Bucky felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces. 

"If he doesn't think you're the right size because your thighs touch or your curves aren't in the 'right places' fuck that! You're a champion! You're amazing the way you are, and remember size doesn't matter if 90% of your dick is your personality," he continued. 

Bucky couldn't stand to hear anymore. He stumbled down the hallway towards the elevator. When he reached the common living room he threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV, Sam, Steve, and Nat stopped talking. 

"Buck," Steve said carefully, "how -"

"CAN'T A GUY WATCH," he paused and took a good look at the TV, "JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES IN PEACE?!"

"Shit," he thought to himself, "of course it's still on the channel we had on last night while we babysat Clint's kids."

He stared at the TV as he thought back to the night before. For some reason, outside of Nat, Clint's kids loved having Y/N and Bucky babysit them. He let Lila braid his hair while Y/N played pirates Cooper. The ended the night all piled on the couch watching Disney Junior. His heart ached remembering the sight of baby Nathaniel cradled in Y/N's arms. He dared himself to imagine briefly that this was their family, and now all those hopes were obliterated. 

Sam leaned over and whispered to his fellow Avengers, "Is Snow Miser seriously watching Disney Junior?"

"Maybe he really doesn't like Captain Hook, that sneaky snook," Natasha joked. 

"Something must've went wrong when he tried to," Steve started to muse before he realized he was talking out loud. 

His face went beat red and he prayed the other two didn't hear him. Well, his prayers weren't heard but his words sure were. 

"Oh my God, did he try and ask Y/N out again," Nat said hopefully. 

"Please, I'm pretty sure his balls froze off from all the years in cryo - he's been trying for months and he just can't do it," Sam mocked. 

"Come on guys, cut him some slack," Steve pleaded. 

"Steve. He's a grown ass man watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates intensely - like he's going to miss a plot point," Sam pointed out. 

"Good afternoon everyone," Y/N greeted cheerfully. 

"Good woah," Sam stuttered. 

Typically Y/N wore oversized fandom t-shirts with zip-up hoodies, ripped up jeans, and a pair of beat up converse. Everyone knew she had confidence issues when it came to her body. It didn't matter that everyone called her 'cute' and 'adorable,' she wanted to be sexy and she didn't think she could be with the body she had. 

Today, her confidence was through the roof. She wore a maroon off the shoulder lace top that hugged her curves, a black skater skirt, and open toed heals. Her make up, while usually natural, was done a touch more dramatic. Her E/C eyes were practically glittering with happiness. 

Bucky refused to look from the TV, even despite Sam's reaction. He could feel bitterness tighten in his chest. 

"Well, well, well," Nat said impressed, "what's the occasion Y/N?"

"Didn't she tell you," Bucky said bitterly unable to control the words that spewed from his mouth, "she's engaged."

Steve spit out the coffee he was drinking, drenching Sam in the process. 

"Nice," Sam said curtly as he stood up to go clean himself off. 

"I didn't think you were even seeing anyone," Natasha said as she looked cautiously between Bucky and Y/N. 

Before Y/N could answer Bucky, still staring at the TV, started ranting, "Oh well it's because it's some Scottish guy she's seeing on her phone with that head seeing thing."

He was silent for just a few moments, but Y/N just couldn't get her words out she was so taken aback. 

"Also I'll have you know," he shouted causing everyone to freeze, "that I've always thought your curves are sexy and beautiful. I've never thought they weren't in the right places. Your body, your face, your personality - it's all perfect to me."

Y/N couldn't will herself to breathe let alone move a muscle. Even Sam was stock still with paper towels bunched in his hands, he still hadn't made a move to clean the coffee off of himself. 

"And another thing," Bucky shouted louder, his voice cracking, "I'll have you know that my dick is huge - and none of it has to do with my personality - and that it was that size even BEFORE the super soldier serum!"

"What fresh hell," Tony said confused as he walked into the awkward scene, "why is Terminator talking about his gun size?"

"James," Y/N said with a cautious yet amused tone, "were you at my door this morning?"

"I may have been walking by," Bucky admitted grumpily. 

"So you heard Daniel -," Y/N started. 

"What kind of fucking punk ass name is Daniel," he snapped, voice dripping with jealousy. 

"Who the hell is Daniel," Tony said confused. 

"Y/N's Scottish fiancé," Bucky spat bitterly. 

"Daniel Euan Henderson," Y/N said in a strained voice. 

"Y/N Henderson, huh," he said curtly, "well I hope you two are very happy together. I'm sure we'll miss you on the team."

"Y/N's leaving the team," Tony questioned in horror. 

"- is a YouTuber," Y/N attempted once again to continue. 

"Wow...what an exciting job," Bucky taunted, "someone who films themselves talking about shit is so much better than one of earth's mightiest heroes."

"Y/N is marrying a YouTuber," Tony asked as his confusion kept climbing. 

"- who films himself talking to girls," Y/N tried yet again. 

"Hmm he sounds real faithful there, good pick," Bucky said stubbornly while his eyes were still glued to Jake. 

"- to help encourage them about their body image," Y/N explained as she finally was able to move herself forward. 

"Well clearly it's working for you, sweet cheeks," Tony noted winking as he took in Y/N's appearance. 

"I've been watching him for months now," Y/N continued ignoring Tony's comment. 

"Oh wow," Bucky said hurt, "you've been seeing him for months?"

"Watching," Y/N corrected, "to try and boost my confidence -"

"Well he proposed so I guess it worked," Bucky said sadly. 

"So Y/N is getting married," Tony asked. 

"OH MY GOD I AM NOT ENGAGED! I AM NOT SEEING ANYONE! I'VE BEEN WATCHING HIS VIDEOS TO GAIN CONFIDENCE SO I CAN DO THIS," Y/N screamed exasperated. 

She stalked over to the TV, turned it off, and faced James Buchanan Barnes. The moment he finally looked at her, he couldn't breathe. All jealousy and animosity flew from his mind and all he could think was how exceptionally beautiful Y/N was. 

Steeling her nerves Y/N walked over to the couch. In one swift movement, before she lost her nerve, Y/N straddled Bucky's lap, placed her hands on his face, and kissed him for all he was worth. 

Bucky's hands flew, one to hold the back of her neck and one to hold her waist, as he kissed Y/N back with abandon. 

Y/N pulled back panting, and leaned her forehead against his. "So," she breathed, "how about that local sports team?"

Bucky's smile threatened to take over his whole face it was so big. "I hear they eat their young," he responded before kissing her again. 

Natasha, Steve, and a still coffee soaked Sam all sighed dreamily as they watched the scene play out. 

"What sports team eats their young and why do they have young in the first place," Tony cried out in horror, breaking the silence. 

Bucky and Y/N broke their kiss because they couldn't stop laughing. They fell sideways onto the couch, still holding onto one another. 

"To be clear," Y/N said seriously, "you're mine now, and I'm yours."

Bucky's eyes darkened at her words. "Also to be clear, I meant everything I said earlier," he said huskily as he glanced downward. 

Y/N blushed furiously and buried her head in his neck to whisper, "I can't wait to find out myself."

In a split second, Bucky was on his feet and he threw Y/N over his shoulder. She squealed in delight as he carried her out of the room. 

"You may want to invest in some noise cancelling headphones, Stevie," Bucky called back to his best friend and fellow floor mate. 

Steve groaned, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Well at least my ship has sailed," he sighed. 

Sam gasped, "Look at you grandpa, using that young people lingo like a boss!"

"What the actual fuck just happened," Tony shouted as his eyes went wide and his hands shot out as if he was trying to keep his balance. 

Nat walked over to him and patted his head sympathetically and promised, "I'll tell you when you're older."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot and my first reader insert fic. I HIGHLY reccommend checking out Daniel Euan Henderson on Facebook and YouTube - he's so inspiring! Please let me know what you think, I'd love to do more of these in the future!


End file.
